


A Witches Mediation

by babywitchgirlbella12



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Meditation, Nature, Other, Wicca
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 23:06:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babywitchgirlbella12/pseuds/babywitchgirlbella12
Summary: Erica is drawn to the cliffs of her homeland to meditate.





	A Witches Mediation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Sorry I've been gone so long! Here's another story!

 

     Erica sits in her chair in the kitchen, a cup of steaming Sleepytime tea in her hands. Her short red hair falls into her face, her pale skin seems to glow. She stares into her cup, wondering what today would bring, she knows she will have to meditate some today but doesn't know exactly when. Erica loves to meditate a bit, but she hasn't been doing it a long time so she's not really sure if she's doing it right or for how long she needs to do it, does one simply do it until they feel at peace or is there something more to it that she does not understand? Erica comes from a long line of Irish immigrants, they've lived on the island for a long time, there are cliffs that Erica loves to go to at times to think and get away from people to get away from our own world, Erica loves the smell of sea water and the wind in her hair, she feels more connected to herself in the earth then she ever has before. When it storms come she feels a strong wild energy flow through her, it makes her feel powerful, free. Why is this? Is it because she is descended from a long line of witches, or is it simply around nature? Erica does not know the answers to these questions but she's trying to figure it out. What the help the gods and goddesses, she is sure she can do it. Erica stands, sipping her tea, she Downs the last of it and turns to window, she felt feels as if she needs to go she needs to be outside she needs to fill the air on her skin she needs to hear the wind in her ears. Erica sets the cup down on the table when she is done, she pulls her hair behind her ears, walked to the door and got her cloak, she pulled her coat on, her shoes on then Unleashed them and took them off. Why should she take these If she wants to feel the Earth under her feet?

     Erica walks outside,  feeling the air under skin tasting in her tongue, she feels the trickling crack of energy in the air a storm is coming, she feels excited, renewed, free. Erica starts walking, she doesn't know where, maybe to the Cliffside? Her feet guide her, as does her heart, she doesn't know exactly where she's going and she doesn't care. She lets herself be carried to whatever her desired places, which ends up being the cliffs.  Erica sits down on the grass, watching the grey storm clouds form, watching the room and, feeling their energy flow to her, feeling that excitement that she has every time a storm comes, filling freedom.  she smiles at the storm clouds, it is time. She closes her eyes comma bleeding in her nose and breathing out her mouth she repeats this over and over until she is come until she feels peace. She begins by putting her hands Palm down on her knees and sitting up straight. She can still feel the crack, trickle and Sizzle of energy in there, thoughts turn to nothing, her mind is clear. 


End file.
